THE STORY OF A VAMPIRE SLAYER
by Angel of Hate and Love
Summary: Kelly lost her mother while people questioned the death she knew the answer, a vampire, and that is why she must kill them all! but why cant she kill Stephan? Love, hate, and death. this is a story of a VAMPIRE SLAYER
1. Chapter 1

BANG!!! Blood flew everywhere; the right side of my face was covered in the degusting immortal blood. I walked over to the still body and kicked it….nothing. "The way its suppose to be…the immortal dead," I mumbled to the body on the graveyard floor. I whipped my face and walked away…not turn to look back at all. I got on my black 2008 Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle and headed home…in frantic speed. My name is Kellandria Decaprio…Kelly for short, I'm seventeen years old and my main priority is to kill the immortal demons better known as vampires. I've been killing them for about two years now…and I feel no mercy for them. I live in Lincoln, Nebraska…and well, my dad and stepmother don't know what I do. But since they are never home…and I'm the only child, there's no way of them finding out. Let me explain why I do what I do. You see my mother, Heather, was killed by those…things. She went out to the market late at night, and I still wonder why, but when she was coming home they attacked and killed her. My mother was the only person I truly loved, and those demons took her from me…and now I will avenge my mother no matter how bad it gets.

I looked up at the crescent moon knowing tomorrow will be a full moon. That's when the vampires go crazy…but I mean crazy. I've only gone out on a full moon twice and that was all I needed to see. Every vampire I encountered those days had solid black eyes instead of their regular fierce blue…and they don't play around like they usually do; instead they go straight for your throat. My mother was killed on a full moon, and yet that is the day I usually don't go out. I don't want to leave my father alone…even though he has Linda, my stepmother; I'm his only true family. But tomorrow will be the last day of summer…and I will go out. I took the last turn to go to my house…as I turned the lights were off and my dad's car wasn't there…just how I expected it. I didn't slow down as I got closer…I got out my keys with my left hand and clicked the button that swung open the gate to go to my backyard. I speeded up and flew right in; I skidded to a stop when I got to the back house. I got off and opened the door…to well my house you can say…my mother and me claimed it as our own.

It was tall and wide, with only one room and a living room; no kitchen, nothing more. Yes, little but it was perfect to hide my stuff. Against the wall there was a couch on the other end was a tv, under it was a shelf full of books and movies. I had a cabinet full of guns, swords, bullets, knifes, blades, and venom that you put in these special bullet and when you shoot it comes out the second it goes through something. Then next to that cabnit was another one which inside I had my jacket that I always wear when I go to kill those…things. It was black and it was only three inches off the ground, it had pockets on the inside where I put my bullets, and venom, also it had my black boots that reached my knee and I put my knifes in the pocket they had inside of them. I opened that cabinet after I put my motorcycle against the wall and covered it with a sheet. I slid off my jacket and hung it up…then I took off my boots and set them in and took out the converse I always had in there.

I slipped on my converses, and closed the cabinet. Then I went out and locked the door…no one was allowed in there, not even my dad. He knew this was only for me, and he respected that, he thought it was my mothers and my special place and no one should go in. I liked that…then I heard a car drive in the driveway. "Shit," I mumbled and ran across the yard and ran up the ladders I had camouflaged to the wall and jumped onto my balcony and ran in my room. I could hear my father and Linda coming in…I glanced at my clock…3:20a.m., dang…I pulled the coverers up and jumped into bed. I strained my ears to hear if anybody was coming up…then I heard my door creak open. My dad came in and kissed the top of my head…I didn't move, he sighed and went out. "That one was a close one," I mumbled getting up…I changed quickly into my old sweat pants, and my black spaghetti strap, then I jumped back into bed and fell right to sleep with no dreams what so ever. I woke up the sun in my face…"ugh," I glanced at my clock it was 7:30a.m. I got up and closed my curtains…and went back to bed.

I slept for another three hours until I woke up…10:30a.m. I stumbled to the bathroom and took a shower, it was quick, and when I was done I wrapped the towel around my body and brushed my teeth…twice. Then I brushed through my wavy dark brown hair and let it down so it could air dry then I stepped out of the bathroom and went back to my room. I looked through my closet and ended up choosing my black shorts with a purple shirt, and black converse. Then I went to my bathroom and put on some eyeliner and mascara, and then I put a purple bow in my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror, my grey eyes were soft, my lips were light red, and I had very light skin. I sighed…my eyes flew to the necklace around my neck; it was a a gold circle with a ruby on it, and it was on a thin gold chain. It was the most beautiful thing I owned; I never took it off…because it was my mothers, it was the only thing she treasured besides me and my father.

I left the bathroom, my eyes filling up with tears….I went downstairs and Linda was in the kitchen cooking. "Good morning Kelly," she mused looking up from the pan. "Good morning Linda," I said back sitting on the couch…my dad was at work, he was a fireman, and came home late sometimes…but him and Linda still went out like every day. Linda was pretty, I guess, she had long blonde hair, with wide blue eyes, and light skin with an amazing smile. But nothing like my mother, she had long light brown hair, wide beautiful grey eyes with a tint of green, light skin, and red lips, she had a beautiful voice. She was Italian and her accent was beautiful…I had it too but not like she had it. I sighed…I missed her.

My mind was made up I was going to go kill more vampires tonight. "So are you excited about your first day on your juinor year," Linda asked me serving a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast on the table, and a glass of orange juice. "Umm, kind of," I said getting up and sitting down in front of the food. I ate slowly…"Oh Kelly…it's so like you," she mused serving herself a plate of food. I hated when she said that, she was only married to my father for six months now and she didn't know me. She sighed when I didn't say anything and we ate in silence. When I was done; I washed my dish and went up stairs. I watched TV for a while and then I got my wireless laptop and went to the backyard to my 'house'. I set my laptop on the desk and then I opened the file cabinet full of vampire information. I got out the files that held information about them on a full moon…I sat at my desk. Then I found what I was looking for…_'FULL MOON: they give no mercy, and they are incontrollable, full moon is the worse time to go out after 11:00p.m. They hunt even if not thirsty, only the five nobles can be absolutely calm when under a full moon…them and there one assistant. The nobles are the most powerful vampires in there vampire colony…they have 7 powers that other vampires don't have. There assistant only has one but it is the one there noble picks for them._

I pushed the papers aside…I remember writing that so it has no worthy meaning; for all I know it could have been all an act, and Stephan, a vampire noble, told me a few things and they could have all been lies. I sighed, there's no information on how I will survive…the only reason I survived the other two nights was because I didn't step into their territory like I do every night and how I planned on doing tonight. The vampires lived in an abandoned park on the edge of town; luckily it was only twenty miles away from my house. The park had been abandoned for three years now because of an "animal" attack but I know the truth…it was a vampire attack. But at least no human goes in it, besides me. The park was closed by a wire gate with NO door to go in or out; like a cage. The park was big…and I had my own entrance; there was also a cave which leads to the noble's room, some bed rooms, chambers, and more. It was like a little city down there…but I've never been in there. Stephan told me everything…but I don't know if he's telling me the truth or just lies. I shook my head…I shouldn't even be talking to him, but yet I can't stop. I got up and went up the ladders to my balcony and I sat there on one of the black chairs I had there. There were two of those black chairs on one side of a little table then another two chairs on the other side.

Then across the balcony were two plants on the edge…and nothing else because when I come up I wouldn't want to bump into anything. I got up and went into my room, I had my own bathroom and a walk in closet, my bed was along the wall, and then I had a desk along another wall, it had a lamp, printer, and space for my laptop. I had posters of gothic quotes, and some just had quotes, my room was plain but it was just because I never had time to do my room. I also had pictures of my mom and me practically everywhere. I had a flat screen hung on the wall and shelves under it filled with movies, books, and the power box for my TV. I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until I settled with a drama…I didnt even know what it was about but it was all that was on. It was in the beginning when I heard my phone ring…I looked at the caller ID and it was Alex. "Hey Alex," I said into the phone…"Hey Kelly…what you up too," she asked me. Alex was my best friend, she new almost everything about me…she didn't know what I did at night. "Nothing just watching TV," I told her. "Oh that's cool…I just wanted to talk to you," she told me.

"What about?" I asked.

"About tomorrow…can you believe summer is over," she told me

"I know it went by quick…but don't worry tomorrow is just another year at high school."

"Easy for you to say…you never get scared or nervous."

I laughed, it was true, fighting vampires does that to you…"I know but don't worry really, what can go wrong."

"I guess you're right…so are you driving or are you getting a ride."

"I'm driving…duh, ha-ha."

"Oh me too…" "Alex come here." "Coming m…coming."

"Alex it's okay, you can say 'mom' it doesn't bother me," I told her.

"Well…that's what you say but I feel bad…umm, but I have to go see you tomorrow," she told me.

"Kay bye," I said hanging up.

Alex always was careful not to say anything mother related because she thought it hurt me. But truth is that I really didn't care…it's been three years and I do miss her terribly but when people briefly say the word 'mom' or 'mother' it doesn't hurt me. I've learned to hide my feelings, because I hated to cry in front of people…so I adapted to the pain. So it didn't bother me to the point for me to cry in front of people. I sighed and kept watching tv…when it was over; Stick It was coming up…not my favorite movie but it was funny. I watched it…I could do some of the stuff they did like back flips, cartwheels, and more way better than them. I was in gymnastics for 6 years and cheer for another 6 years….I started gymnastics at age 2 till I was 8. Then the minute I quit my mom signed me up for cheer so it was 8 till 14…I quit three years ago, when my mom died. But I still practice when I'm killing vampires…I always end up back flipping to save myself. Weird I know but it all works out…I always loved it but I didn't have the spirit to continue.

I glanced at the clock it was only 1:45p.m., how I wanted it to be night already. I got up and decided to pick my outfit for tomorrow…I ended up choosing a dark mini skirt, with a white short-sleeve shirt…that had writing over zebra print, my grey converse, with a grey Hollister jacket just in case, and a grey bow for my hair, and I would wear my necklace. When that was done I headed down stairs, "I'm going out," I told Linda, while I grabbed the keys to my 2008 skyline, I never wanted this car but my father insisted I just got it last year. I remember getting my motorcycle…I used to use an old looking thing I didn't even know the name. For one year of trying to out run vampires on a slow motorcycle got old so I took money out of my bank account and my allowance money and bought myself the best motorcycle 2008 Suzuki Hayabusa, that goes to 280mph. I haven't been caught by a vampire on that motorcycle yet. "Okay…be home before 10:00," Linda told me. "Trust me…I will," I told her closing the garage door. I had no idea where I was going to go but I needed time to go by. As I got in I looked in the back seat; I had a notebook there. I reached for it and it was full of short stories, poetry, drawings, and vampire information. I skimmed through it but I needed to get out of the house so I through it to the passenger seat and put the keys in engine and started the car.

As it purred to life, I zoomed out of the garage…and headed to the park. No, not the abandoned one, the park close to the mall…Lincoln, Nebraska was filled with little parks. As I turned left onto the highway…I drove for about 20 minutes until I turned right to the street of the park. I parked in a shaded spot in front of the park. I got out and locked it, I walked and sat under a big tree and started reading. I read every page and looked at every picture in the notebook…the sky was a darkish blue. But I knew it wasn't late, I got up and started walking along the park path. Time flew by and I looked at my phone it was 10:00p.m., shit I'm late. I ran back to my car and jumped in and zoomed away from the park. I was turning to my house as I glanced at the clock it was 10:40p.m., I pressed the button to open the garage and as it was opened I parked in and closed it. I ran in to a dark house and turned on the lights…..nobody was there. I walked to the kitchen and a note was attached to the kitchen table…_'Sweetie…me and Linda are going out I don't know when we'll be home, so get ready for school and see you in the morning dear –Love dad'_ the note read…I sighed.

Of course, I ran to all the doors and locked them; then I went to my room and changed into my black spaghetti strap shirt and my black leather jeans…I put on my ripped converses, and went down to my little house. I opened the door quickly…I ran to the cabinet and slid on my jacket and boots. Then I went to my other cabinet and put on my gun belt, put bullets in my gun, then in my jacket pockets, I slid the guns into their pockets on my belt , then I grabbed my knifes and put them in my boot pockets. Then I grabbed the venom bullets and put them into my pockets, then I glanced at the clock on wall…11:10p.m….shit I'm late. I took off the sheet off my motorcycle, I took it out then I locked the door and started the motorcycle engine. And I flew out of the backyard rapidly…and drove to the abandoned park, I got there in 4 minutes; I parked a yard away from the park and hid my motorcycle behind some bushes. As I walked over to the private entrance I made; I looked at the moon…it seemed to glow brighter than ever, and it looked extra larger as if it was mocking me. I went into the park and slowly walked to the middle were I always waited for them to come to me. They never disappointed…they couldn't leave the scent of human blood even though it was mine. I waited there standing without fear…lets them come it'll be there funereal. "Why are you here?"


	2. why is life this way?

My hand twitched on the bud of the gun and I grabbed it turning around. As I held the gun in both hands; I stared wide eyed. Nobody was there…did I imagine it? No. I heard a voice…then as if tauntingly I heard laughter from behind me. I didn't hesitate I turned quickly to find Stephan leaning on a tree trunk; his smooth skin glowing from the moon light, his emerald green eyes shinnying, and he had smirk on his face that showed some of his bleach white straight teeth.

I wanted to slap the hell out of him. Putting my gun away I sighed, "Why do you care?" I asked looking up to him. I jumped back, not because I was scared or anything like that…he was to close and I did not like that. It felt so weird to have him so close…weird and it knotted my stomach in disgust. His dark brown hair that rimmed his eyebrows messily was covering his eyes…he looked through his long lashes and smiled beautifully. "Oh my Kelly…I just care for you safety," he purred in his absorbing voice. I leaned in…then mentally slapped myself and stopped leaning. "What's the real reason," I asked grabbing my gun; I started to play with it…I know what you're thinking, dangerous, but I just examine it…that's my way of playing with it.

To me it was more than a weapon; it was my savor because without my guns, swords, bullets, daggers, I would be dead. Yes I have fascinating fighting skills…but so do those demons. "Kelly…I'm serious it's too dangerous for you to be out here…you know it's a full moon…vampires are not the nicest at this time." I looked at him…"Why are you so normal," I asked even though I had a really good guess, he was a noble…so maybe just nobles could be clam or maybe he's "special" I don't really know. He sighed…"That does not matter, my Kelly…what does matter is you safety and you must leave to live…" I pointed my gun to his face so it was right in front of his nose…"Never tell me what to do…and another thing I can live during a full moon…I've done it before…and let's get one thing straight I. AM. _NOT_. **YOUR**. KELLY."

He looked at me in shock and wouldn't abort his eyes from the gun…I should shoot. I sighed and put the gun back in its pocket…why? I don't know…I had a good shot. "Very well…I will not tell you what to do…but you are my Kelly." This irritated me but I kept my mouth shut; I heard rusaling in the bushes…"and another thing…" he blabbered on. "SHHHHHH!!!!" I hissed, I shot forward leaving him in shock.

Yah because it looked like I was going to shoot him; but I should about an inch away from him. I smirked as I heard screams of agony come from the bushes. "YOUR LEAVING…NOW!" he growled grabbing my arm, the one that was not holding the gun, and started running in a very fast pace, but nothing I couldn't keep up with. And then as if I was going to slow for him, he scooped me up, bridal style, and ran out of the park so quickly I only saw blurs pass me.

He ran directly to my bike, how did he know where I hide it? He set me on it putting my glasses and helmet on so quickly I didn't see. "LEAVE…GO!!!" he hissed. I stared at him…his emerald eyes turned black and his fangs retracted out, they were long and sharp. The veins around his eyes popped out and the blue of them was incredibly noticeable, and for looking this scary he still looked…amazing. He turned the ignition on so quickly all I saw was a white blur moving. "ARE YOU NOT LISTENING…LEAVE!" I hesitated…"NO!" I stated flatly…yes I was that stubborn I stood up to a **very** scary vampire. "KELLY!!!" he took in a deep breath…his veins faded…a** little**.

"Kelly please go…come back tomorrow I don't care but there after you…go," I sighed and raced of making a U-turn and not saying another word. I hated Stephan…but I respected him when he seemed to care…sometimes. I drove off, through a few allay-ways so I could get home earlier. But then I heard footsteps running behind me. I glanced to see two vampires running after me! I could see their black eyes, with no white in them, crazy with bloodlust.

Their very noticeable blue veins that surrounded their eyes gleaming in anger. I could even see their very sharp and long fangs out! I sighed in frustration…when do they quit? I U-turned pulling my gun out with my left hand…I shot forward as they both leaped in the air. The first one, which I oddly missed lunged for me throwing me off my motorcycle. He grabbed by the wrist forcing the gun out of my hand…"Awe you have no idea how long I waited to kill you!" he hissed.

"Then you're going to have to wait a bit longer…" I kicked him with my knee as best I could knowing he would let go one of my hands…which he did. I grabbed my gun from my other pocket…and shot him in the neck, the quickest way to kill a vampire. The limp body fell…I smirked, getting up, I walked to my motorcycle and left…getting home in no time.

**STEPHAN'S (POV)**

As Kelly left, I tried to calm myself down from the frustration and anger. She was so stubborn…I was shock she actuallly listened to me. I walked to the hidden entrance to the castle under the ground. It was fairly big, 200 chambers, 100 tunels, and 15 exits and entrances. Yes to some that would be extremely big but to me it was small.

Not that im those vampires that have lived for the most longest time, like 1000 years old, which some claim to be. Even for vampires that is way to long, they would have comited suicide by now. No, it was nothing like that with me...it's just that for as long as I've been living I have lived in mansions exstremely bigger than this one.

By now i was back to my normal self, emerald green eye, perceft bleach with straight teeth, and my perfect dead pale. I walked down the castles tunnal that led to the nobles room. The walls were made of black stone, with oil lamps every two feet, and oil paintings hung on the wall...orders of Dean, the first noble, himself. I sighed as I opened the two big oak doors, and walked down the red carpet that lead to the five chairs of the nobles. Dean sat in his with a wine glass filled with...well not wine. His chair was the biggest, all were made of stone but his was larger and had a lace design of gold in the back rest.

Leo's, the second noble, was the same size as the other three, but his back rest was a lace design made of emerald. Then on the opposite side of Dean's was mine, since i am the third noble, my lace design was in ruby. And next to my chair was Markus's chair, his designed in crystal. I sat down, resting my head back. "Is there anything I can do for you, Stephan," my assitant, Klaudette, asked.

We all had assitant, which we choose, Dean's was a tall, hour glass, figured blonde her wavy hair reaching her waist...he used her for...his own disgusting reasons. Leo's was a curly red haired, hour glass woman, she was short...and well I have no idea what he did, but i bet you anything it was disgusting. Markus's assistant was a short girl with long straight black hair, she was pretty, her crystal eyes always happy and her smile matched; Markus treated her with respect, he did not use her like Dean or Leo...the most shes done is fetch him a glass of blood.

My assistant, Klaudette Vincolanti, was my best friend...I treated her with high respect, she never did anything...i let her be, she always offered to fetch me this and that but I rarely asked; she had beautiful straight brown hair, crystal blue eyes, pale skin, but oddly it seemed tanish, she was short and always in a good mood. "No...Klaudette I am fine," she nodded and stood up straight next to my chair.

I hated that, she acted as if she was a servent when Dean was around. but i understand her reasons last time she sat on the arm of my chair and we were talking about random subjects when Dean comes and pulls her to the floor giving her a few good blows before i stoped him. she's never acted more than a servent when he is around...yes Dean has issues. "So Stephan...did you hear the shooting going up there?" Leo asked from across the room.

I kept my eyes shut, "Yes, i heard..." i stated flatly. "Seems that slayer must be delt with quickly," Dean said, sounding very bored. "She has done nothing to us why harm her?" Markus asked. i looked at him raiseing and eyebrow...yes im glad he said this but why? What did he know? He looked at me and turned quickly.

"Very true Markus...but she has harmed our colony...but we will wait until she has done something to really upset me..." Dean said, taking a long drink from his glass. "And harming our colony isn't enough?" Leo asked irrtated. "Not enough for us to deal with."

Dean stated. And all was silent...then the two oak doors opened...a young yet strong vampire which was from the messenger station came in. He got on his knee and bowed his head, "Your majestys, i come with important news." he stated flatly, his head still bowed. "Go on.." Dean ordered. "My noble Dean...the vampire slayer, which name we still are not aware of, has slayed your brother..." My eyes widened and Dean let out a angry, hateful, loud GROWL.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

what will happen next? okay so you all should now i up date every end of the week so get ready for the next CH. on saturday or sunday...unless i dont get alot of homework then maybe ill post it up earlier but idk.

how you all like

by the way this story is confusing so pay very close attention...oh and sorry so short, next one will be longer promise kk bye


	3. maybe, its just bad luck

NORMAL POV

KELLY'S HOUSE

6:00A.M

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN HERE….**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Pain without love, pain can't get enough, pain I like it rough._

'_Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all _

_Your sick of feeling down, you're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand and show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled hurt when happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand when the lights go out you'll understand_

_PAIN!!!! _

_Without love, pain can't get enough, pain I like it rough._

'_Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Pain without love, pain can't get enough, pain I like it rough._

'_Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Anger and agony or better than misery_

_Trust me I got a plan when the lights go out you'll understand_

_Pain without love, pain can't get enough, pain I like it rough._

'_Cause I rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Pain without love, pain can't get enough, pain I like it rough._

'_Cause I rather feel pain then nothing _

_I rather feel_

_PAIN!!!!!_

I slammed my fist against my alarm clock; as I began to get up my sheets tangled with my feel not allowing me to get up. I wrestled with my sheets until I fell onto my floor with a loud '_oofh' _sound. I got up and rubbed the back of my head were I hit it..oh and well I also hit my butt, but I wasn't going to rub that (hee hee). As I walked into the bathroom; I grabbed my towel, and outfit. I took a quick shower and as I changed into my shirt, skirt, and shoes. When I finished getting changed; I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and gloss. I brushed my teeth…3 times…brushed through my hair until it got super soft.

As I examined myself in the mirror I frowned; there was something wrong. I wore my high knee grey converse, mini skirt, white short sleeve shirt with grey zebra print over some writing; I had my grey bowed headband, my hair was in light waves, my make-up was on perfectly, and my necklace shined amazingly. But there was something wrong…maybe it was the sadness in my eyes, or the frown plastered on my face, but something felt wrong. I sighed; grabbed my bag and took out my notebook. I sat in my balcony, since it was still early the sun had not fully taken its place in the sky. i looked down at my notebook and opened it to the next clean page and began to write.

_Today will be different…I will be different. Even though I miss her terribly but I must smile and make it believable. My family and friends will laugh with no hesitation around me today…I will enjoy my day. But when I cannot be seen I will visit her today after school. But in front of them all I will smile with no regret._

_KD_

I smiled at the notebook, then closed it and put it in my solid black messenger bag. Once the bag was securely on my shoulder, I grabbed my phone and keys and left for school. Well not before stopping at McDonalds (yum) I ordered a hush brown, pancakes, and those little milk mugs (yah, I know how kiddish that is but I love them.)

As I parked in McDonald's lot to eat, I saw something flash from the side of my Skyline. But I ignored it…once I was done eating I drove to school. I got to school in perfect time, you know when it's almost full but it's not over crowded, I parked in my old spot next to my best friend, Alex, car spot. As I got out a familiar black convertible mustang cobra parked next to me with the hood down. I smiled at Alex as she turned off her car and pulled down the mirror.

Her car described her perfectly, it was all black but her leather seats were purple along with all her car accessories; yes, purple leather. Her dad was a big lawyer who gave her everything she wanted, and I do mean EVERYTHING. But Alex was not those spoiled bitches, she was funny, cool, and just an amazing friend…who can be a bit well random but she's cool. I walked over and leaned against the car, "Still doing your hair in the car?" I laughed. "Ugh! This convertible is hazard to my hair," she whined flashing a gorgeous smile at me.

"Why don't you trade it in to…I don't know not a convertible?" I asked as she got out of the car she was wearing super tight black pants that seemed to be painted on her, a white spaghetti strap shirt that was tight on her chest but loosened as it went down, and black high heels. Alex always dressed like she just came from a runway.

"Hell to the no…this is my baby," she laughed petting the back of her car, and swinging her black, big purse over her shoulder.

"Of course, so did you get your schedule," I asked getting mine out.

I had a pretty good schedule.

English lit. 2. Biology 3. Trigonometry 4. Fencing and fitness hour 5. History LUNCH 8. Drama

That was like the best schedule ever for me. "YAH! SEE!" Alex squealed, she probably had a good schedule. I grabbed it, and examined it.

Biology 2. History 3. Trigonometry 4. Basketball and fitness hour 5. English lit. LUNCH 7. French 8. Drama

I grinned and handed it back to her, she put it in her bag and smiled at me. So we only had trigonometry and drama together. Great. "so are you trying out for cheerleading?" she asked me looking forward. "Maybe…are you trying out for basketball?" I tried to change the subject but she grabbed my forearm and turned my around to face her. Her dark brown hair swishing over her shoulder…"You have to try-out you use to be _so _good," she stated expanding the 'so.'

I sighed and shrugged, "I just don't want to try-out…there not going to let me back in."

"You don't know that!"

"So you're trying out for basket ball?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Maybe…but whatever."

I shrugged so much for trying to make my friends happy around me. The bell rang warning us that classes will begin. I said my good-byes and left to English lit.

I sat at the last row near the window; I love to be near the window it helps me think. As Mr. Arnold came in he quoted the best plays in history.

"_**Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons.  
Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage!  
Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath  
Forbidden bandying in Verona streets:  
Hold, Tybalt! Good Mercutio!" **_

The power in his voice made every one turn and gaze at him and his black hair, blue eyes, smooth skin, and his beauty. He looked to be 25 at the most…and I knew he was new but he was amazingly good looking.

"Who can tell me where this quote is from?" his deep voice boomed over the class.

"How about you…umm" he looked down at his paper, "Kellandria?"

"Umm…Kelly, and Romeo and Juliet act III scene one?" yes, I know im a total poetry nerd; I knew every line, what act they were in and what scene.

He smiled at me (and let me just say…HOT), "Completely right…and not even a famous quote…impressive."

"Thank you." I mumbled

"Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare is a great play about young love; Juliet younger than all of you had fallen in love and died by age 15. To some that is something wrong, that thy death came to thy young…but remember back then dying for the one you love…maybe some of you think you can relate…"

I tried not to laugh when a few girls raised their hands…don't they know what sarcasm is? Mr. Arnold laughed…"hmm? Maybe you all should go to the council…" he joked making everybody laugh.

"Kelly…can you quote your favorite line from Romeo and Juliet?"

"It's pretty long…" I said looking down, then he set the book down.

"Go ahead," I smiled and searched through until I found it.

"**But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
**

**O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
**

**What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"**

I took a deep breath and looked up everybody looked to be in awe…Mr. Arnold smiled and I handed him the book back. He took it back and I sat back down…"Very well done Kelly…we will be reading Romeo and Juliet for the beginning of the school year…so be prepared to start reading tomorrow." He announced sitting down. "But for now…talk among yourselves." He said sitting down. As everyone began to chatter I looked out the window…then I heard a lite knock on the door but I didn't turn.

I took me a while to realize everybody had suddenly went quite. I look up, to see a girl talking to Mr. Arnold. She had long hair that swirled into beautiful light brown curls, her olive skin glistened, and her eyes were the weirdest shade of blue and were outlined with a very beautiful grey; like the grey of the evening sky.

But her beauty was inhuman…then I saw it, it made me gasp lightly: as she turned to answer a question I did not hear I saw the scar that started at the tip of her jaw. It was four lines going down touching under her pulse spot then the swirled together and roamed down her neck and collarbone and ending only were she knows. I would only think of it as a scar but I had the same one it was paler then my skin and it looked like my skin tightened. Hers was more noticeable because of her olive skin tone, and it seemed as if her skin tightened…but oddly it gave her face more beauty.

She sat down on the row next to me and two seats ahead of mine. Then as if she felt my gaze she turned around and her beautifully smile of bleach white teeth faded into a hard line, and the grey of her eye turned black and it expanded but there was still blue in it. My face was filled with anger and confusion, her lip curled up and she turned her face away. I was stunned; it took me awhile to realize that the buzz in my ear was the bell. I collected my things and went out; as I went to my next class it all flashed me by. I can't really explain it to you…like when you trip in a dream, you feel it but you wake up to nothing.

I felt myself moving but I remembered nothing. As I left history and urge of hate swept over me like water…I looked up to see a girl with tan skin, like she just came out of the perfect spray tan, she was short, and had flowing straight brown hair, and the blue eyes of the ocean. She wore red heels, white skinny jeans, and a beautiful tank top that tightened at her waist then flowed down, it had red and white stripes; her necklace was of a wing and I noticed the white stoned ring that said 'Bite Me'. I rolled my eyes, the only reason I did was because this girl…was a vampire, a demon of another world!

I walked by her or tried for that matter…

"Are you Kelly Decaprio?" she asked in a voice that seemed to always be perky, but it was beautiful and had an evil tone to it (no joke).

"Depends…who wants to know?"

"Klaudette Amberlina Vincolanti, Stephan's assistant, I was sent here in orders from my noble," she explained bowing her head lightly as she said Stephens' name, "he sent me to warn you, a reason I am not aware of, but he is my noble and I follow the orders of my noble…" she stated and I knew she was giving me bull-shit.

I looked at her eyes determined to get the truth out…"so what you're saying is that you're a slave?" I asked trying to hit a nerve. She grimaced and the word slave.

"I am no slave…_Kelly_," she spit my name out with a hateful hiss, "But I am his friend so listen to me because I can kill you at the snap of my fingers. You are not allowed to go to our land, he has forbidden you, if you go you will be killed."

I glared at her in anger, "You are a slave…and I can kill you at the trig of my gun, so you better watch your back I would hate to kill you tonight…hmmm or not. And another thing, you can tell Stephan I am not interested in what he has to say on when I can or can't go kill you _demons," _I spat.

She took in a deep staggered breath, "I don't know why he bothers but I guess I must tell you so you can understand." She paused and took her damn sweet time until speaking.

"Just say it already!" I hissed.

She glared at me with so much hate…god, if looks could kill, "YOU. KILLED. DEAN'S. BROTHER." She hissed.

"Whose brother? And why does this affect me?"

She sighed in frustration, "Dean is my colonies first noble, the one in leadership, and he has ordered to **kill** you…and really I see why now. But Stephan for some reason wants to help you by warning you not to go out…not tonight that is." She finished leaving me without a breath. But then something came to me.

"You're lying! Don't lie about death to me! He just does not want me to go kill!"

"You fear the topic of death yet you can go out every night and kill my kind. My colony is decreasing because of you and Stephan still has a enough heart to say your ass." She hissed at me.

"I kill your kind for reasons I only know!!! Your kind stole something of mine I can't take back! Death for your kind is like heaven. I give you guys what you're afraid to do yourself…murder!"

She grimaced, "I'm sorry for what some vampires did to you…but we are not all bad. I can kill you right now or turn you in but I won't instead I'm here warning you to not go out tonight. They will show no mercy, they will come in groups, just to watch you die! But go…if you want but I have done what I was told to do just remember 'I am not a babysitter' I will not return to help you!" she hissed and turned away so quickly all I saw was a blur leave.

And I stood there in front of nobody, then someone bumped into me, I stumbled a few steps away. I looked up and met the same odd shade of blue eyes turning black. She looked at me in discuss, "Watch it!" she hissed and left her voice was cauterizing. "Damn two vampires in one mother fucking day!" I hissed and watched her leave. And then with a sigh I left…I had a lot to think about today!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: OKAY, so i know that i was supose to update last weekend but i was **really really really** sick!! but im okay but not great...but i wrote this for ya'll but thanks for reading

always R&R!!!


	4. REPEATED DREAM

CHAPTER 4

REPEATED DREAM...

**A/N: SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE...BUT HERE YOU GO! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE! **

**ALWAYS R&R**

* * *

**STEPHAN'S POV**

"I know one of you know her!!!" Dean's voice echoed in the underground world…we call home. Klaudette came to me with my glass of red wine spiked with blood. She bowed her head slightly and handed me the glass. I rolled my eyes and took one long sip; as she took her place to the side of my chair.

'Is your assignment complete?' I asked with unmoving lips. She nodded once meaning she had warned Kelly of the danger that awaits her…now my only concern is will she listen? Or is she too damn stubborn? Fear washed over me…I wished for once she listened.

Dean stormed in the noble's room, and he sat down in his chair. "MY WINE!" he growled. Natasha, Dean's assistant, came in with a big glass of his spiked wine. In one big gulp he swallowed it down. "So no such luck with the under minds am I correct?" Leo asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

Under minds are what he calls lower vampires…the ones that cannot walk in the sunlight or don't have extra abilities like us nobles and our assistants. Dean snorted; "They say they see nothing of her…only smell the scent of her blood…but have never spoken to her!! What lies they try to feed me!" he hissed.

"Maybe they have not seen her…" Markus implied. Dean once again snorted; "I doubt that!" I sighed; "We will find her…" I told him with my fake confidence. Markus looked at me as if he knew…knew how I felt for her or how much I hope Dean's anger will subside and he will move on.

He shook his head and looked forward. Leo looked at me straight in the eyes; "Maybe we should have hunting parties…you know someone might've warned her…the under minds are sometimes quite sneaky." He suggested still looking at me.

I knew Dean would never allow it; so I stayed quiet. "Yes, it is…the under minds are quite sneaky…great idea Leo…that is why you will lead the first tomorrow night!" Dean laughed with joy at the idea.

No!!!!

**NORMAL POV**

**KELLY LEAVING SCHOOL**

I got into my Skyline and waved good-bye to Alex; I drove home as quickly as possible. Avoiding every ring of my phone or the very annoyed drivers when I cut them off; my mind always running back to what Klaudette said and this new girl, whose name I figured out was Grace. Klaudette's words echoed in my head over and over. _'YOU. KILLED. DEAN'S. BROTHER.'_ '_Dean is my colonies first noble, the one in leadership, and he has ordered to __**kill**__ you…' _should I believe what she tells me? '_I'm sorry for what some vampires did to you…but we are not all bad.' _Can I believe this? Are the creatures that killed my mother not all bad? My mind flew to Stephan…If I can't kill him maybe it is true…maybe they are not all bad.

I had no idea what to do; what to believe but something tells me that this situation and this new girl, Grace, might have a connection. But what could it be? And I have no idea what Grace is…but I will find out because I know she is not human. The signs are all there, her eyes going dark when angry, her hisses, and the way she looked at me with anger…like she knew who I was...what I do. But could Grace really be a vampire? She is out in the sunlight…and I know she is not a noble because of her eye color, but she does have some signs of a vampire but she also could be human. This was just so damn confusing.

I parked my car in its usual spot and went up to my room glad I had the whole house to myself. Being that my dad and Linda are out having a wonderful day while I'm stuck thinking about vampires…very normal for a teenager rite? I laid down on my bed and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

I waited and waited for my mother to return from the market around the corner; unfortunately she had to walk since my dad was still in work. But it was taking her a long time to get back. I sighed and looked out the window for the twentieth time…where is she? The question repeated over and over my head. Then as if she heard me, she came around the curb of the street with two heavy-looking brown bags in both hands. I smiled; put my shoes on and looked out the window one more time.

The color from my face drained away; horror struck me to the core of my body. Three men, if they could be called that, walked behind her. They looked absolutely ready to kill. I waved my hands around like a mad-women, screaming through the shut window. I ran down stairs and was about to swing the door right open when I heard an ear-piercing scream. My breath caught in my throat and my stomach knotted. I looked out the window just to look away quickly.

Two men stood next to my mom's limp, shattered body. They ripped her throat out and snapped her bones. Blood was all over the street; my mother's body was laid awkwardly. I screamed and the two men looked up there crimson-red eyes glowed and in an instant they were gone. I ran for the phone then ran out to my mother's body. I quickly dialed 9-1-1. I looked over my mom's scratched, broken, bruised, awkwardly settled body. I fell to my knees tears streaming down my face. "911, please state your emergency…"

"My mom…murdered; I need help…pl-please," my voice cracked. "Please state your address…hello…hello"

I hung the phone up and screamed on the top of my lungs. "Wake up!!!! Wake up!!!!" I screamed over and over again. "Please…" my voice became weak. I looked around, "HELP!!!" I screamed over and over again until people came out and before I knew it the street was filled with people, sirens, police, and an ambulance. People trying to rip me away from my mother. "This had to be an animal…" "What kind of animal did this?" "No human could have done this…" different voices said over and over. And they were only right about one thing…they weren't human…they were something more; something evil. And I vow on my mother I will kill them **ALL!"**

I woke up sitting strait on my bed, sweat beaded on my forehead. "Two?" was the only word that came out of my mouth but it didn't make sense it started with three and it ended with…two?


	5. TELL ME

CHAPTER FIVE

TELL ME.

**ALL RIGHT RESERVED TO ME (ANGEL OF HATE AND LOVE)**

**THIS IS MY STORY, ALL CHARACHTERS AND SETS BELONG TO ME :)**

* * *

I got off my bed and checked the clock: 10:00p.m.

I sighed I still had time for a good hunt before my dad and Linda came. I got up, walked to my dresser and looked for my shirt. "Where is it?" I asked myself aloud. I finally found it at the bottom; I grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. "I actually like your room…"

I screamed loudly; pulled my shirt down, and turned around. Stephan had a perfect smile set on his lips and playfully covered his ears. "Loud enough?" he laughed and walked around my room. Examining my photos, posters, and my room, "Can I help you?" I asked opened my middle drawer silently. I tried finding my gun but it wasn't there, shit. Then I remembered the gun under my bed. "Actually you can…" he smiled walking closer to me. I took in a deep breath and walked casually toward my bed, "Oh and how is that?" he looked at me and smiled but didn't say anything. I kept walking to my bed and stopped right next to it. "Where were you headed?"

"No where…"

"Oh and you were changing why?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"It doesn't concern you!"

"Well, it does, if you were going to go hunt my kind it concerns me because I am a noble therefore I need to protect my people."

"Protect huh? What exactly are you protecting them from?" I asked in a playful voice. He didn't answer but his eyes said it all: you.

I smiled and quickly grabbed my gun; I got up and pointed it up just to put it back down. I jumped back hitting the back of my leg on my small dresser. Stephan's chest was pressed against mine; I could feel the power vibrating off of him. "Back off…" I hissed. He laughed and grabbed my wrist, "Release your weapon Kelly…"

I shook my head stubbornly, "No…let me go."

"No," he stated stubbornly as well. We stayed like that for a while until I finally released my gun and it plopped on my bed. But he didn't move, "I let it go…now move!"

He laughed and took a little step back, "More…" I hissed.

"As you wish my dear…" he laughed and walked all the way to my dresser and turned to face me. "Now tell me the honest truth, where were you headed?"

"Why do you ask if you know?"

"True, but I was positive Klaudette had warned you," he mumbled, his expression with anger and confusion.

"She did…" I took three steps forward, "But how can I trust an immortal demon…a _vampire_."

"How can you not?" he laughed and walked toward me in a blur. He grabbed me by the waist and through me on my bed. He rested over me grabbing my wrist over my head and placed himself over me so I was unable to move my legs. "Release me!!!" I hissed but all he did was laugh and leaned his head down, "Why?" his breath hit my neck and it sent goose bumps all over my skin; I could feel his fangs lightly set on the skin of my neck.

"Be-because…" I stuttered. He laughed again, "Now I'll ask again…how can you not trust a _vampire_…?"

"Because you creatures belong to satin himself…" he didn't laugh, joke, or even talk. Instead a loud growl rumbled in his chest, "I am not satin's creation…" he hissed in my ear.

"How are you so sure you're not?" I asked. He sighed, released me and sat on the end of my bed. It took a while for my body to register what my mind was telling it to do but as I calmed myself down I found the strength to get up and sit cross-legged on my bed. Stephan sat there, his back facing me, "I'm not sure; I didn't even want this…but I was born this way…"

"Born?" from all the books I read a vampire was created not _born._ "Yes: born."

"How?"

"How is everything born…?" he asked me, irritation was plainly soaked in his voice. I shook my head in annoyance, "I meant, in every book I have read about your kind it has said about being re-born but never born…"

"Because the books are all myths…but I was a born a vampire." I stayed quiet for a long time until my curiosity got the best of me. "Tell me about it…please." he turned around so he could face me and smiled as if my curiosity was a joke to him, like it didn't matter. But before I could say anything he surprised me by putting a finger over my lips and smiled wider.

"Of course."

* * *

**sorry so short but next chapter is going to be longggg and very intresting promise you **

**thanks for reading and always R&R 33**


	6. HIS STORY

CHAPTER SIX

HIS STORY...

**ALL RIGHT RESERVED TO ME (ANGEL OF HATE AND LOVE)**

**THIS IS MY STORY, ALL CHARACHTERS AND SETS BELONG TO ME :)**

* * *

I laid back pressing my back against my wall as I still sat on my bed cross-legged. Stephan was sitting next to me; his back, like mine, was pressed to the wall but the only difference was he wasn't sitting cross-legged. "I was born March 24, 1604 in Europe, France." He looked at me as if expecting me to say something; I looked at him, "You're 405 years old…" even though it wasn't phrased as a question he nodded. "Yes, I am. I was born into a royal family of vampires. I was the second son of the Avenante Seraglio family. My parents were strong, rich, and very powerful vampires; they were owners of large plantation…full of slaves and our people, vampires."

"Slaves?" the word came out my mouth before I could even stop it. "Yes," he sighed looking at me with his fierce green eyes. "Human slaves, right?" even though I wasn't even alive at that time, thinking about it made my stomach knot. "No, vampires…"

"How could your family enslave your own kind?"

"They were vampires, yes, but they weren't…our kind of vampires." My face was a big question mark "Let me explain, there are two types of vampires: black bloods and red bloods," he paused, then continued, "Red bloods are considered the highest of our kind."

"What's so great about them?"

"Red bloods are born vampires; they age, slowly, but they age. The sun doesn't affect them at all and neither does the full moon. The coffin, stake through the heart, garlic doesn't apply to them. Red bloods are very wise and careful vampires but there also power-thirsty, cocky, and human-hating creatures."

"And black bloods?"

"They are a lot like myths; they don't age, forever stuck in a young shell hiding their old soul they don't have. Like the books they are re-born, bitten by a vampire, cursed to this damnation. They are unable to walk in the sun or they burn and the full moon can drive them mad."

"You said _old souls they don't_ have what do you mean by that?"

"Black bloods are dead inside, the walking dead, you've read the books…you should know."

I nodded, "So you're a red blood…and noble to black bloods, how is that?"

"I am not a red blood, yes, I was born one but I was re-born at the age of 21 as a black blood."

"How is that possible?"

"I was tired of being tainted with the blood of the red with their withering ageing and the hate towards god creations: humans. Once I was 21 I asked my father to give me the gift of being a black blood…to let me be bitten by a slave but he refused. He told me that he would give me the gift of being a black blood himself. Of course it is risky to be re-born by a red blood, most don't survive. It's much safer to be re-born by a black blood. The process runs more smoothly but to be bitten by a red blood can lead to a disaster. My father knew this, that only the strong survive, and even though he favored me in many things, my choice of wanting the gift of being a black blood was disgusting to him. And for that he would risk my life in order to save the family name…"

"That's horrid. But you survived that is obvious, so how did your father react?"

"Shocked at first, he didn't think I was strong enough to survive, but I did…obviously. After talking to the nobles of our colony, they banished me from our land. Since I was from proven royalty they couldn't make me a slave but since my survival of being a black blood I couldn't live in that colony of pure red bloods. I was too fled from France and that is how I stumbled upon this colony, which mostly consists of black bloods."

"But why are your eyes green, all the vampires I encounter have blue but you…you have green?"

"Yes, only nobles have green. Even red bloods have blue eyes. My eyes were blue, but when I was re-born they turned green. Indicating that I was born to be a noble…a noble for the black bloods."

I nodded, "A full moon, why does that bother vampires?"

"It's doesn't bother nobles or red bloods-"

"Yes I know, but what I'm asking is why? I thought that was just for werewolves and junk."

"You read way too much…" he laughed then continued, "I'm not quite sure why it drives them mad. Maybe the magic that is released during a full moon has an opposite reaction to us, vampires."

I nodded, "I see…but why nobles, I understand red bloods because they are different. But why nobles, how come you all can walk in broad daylight and a full moon?"

"We're special…we are also different. We are different in our own way, so we must be separated from normal vampires. We are in charge of our people so we all have different powers one being able to be human-like, therefore walking in broad daylight and full moon."

"What powers?"

"We all have seven different powers from each other."

"What are yours?"

"That my dear, is a conversation for another time," he laughed and got up.

"Two more questions…please." He nodded, "Go ahead."

"Okay, how can you tell the difference between a red blood and a black blood?"

"Their scent…and well you know our eye color changes when we are angry, frustrated, thirsty, or ready to kill," I nodded, "Well black bloods turn black, obviously, well red bloods turn red." Horror struck me to the core, and the crimson red eyes of my mother's killers flashed in my head. "Your other question…?" he asked. I looked at him and sighed getting up and walking out to my balcony. I stood there letting the night breeze touch my heated skin. Stephan came and stood next to me and we both stood there, quiet; looking up the sky, analyzing the stars…there beauty, there uniqueness. "Your other question?" he repeated.

"I heard you the first time…"

"Well I see it troubles you to ask, so may I ask my own?" I looked at him and nodded. "Why do you kill my kind…?"

"Because your kind took something from me…something that can't be returned."

"Everything can be returned…"

"Not when they killed the only person I loved…"

"Who?"

"My mother…" we stood there quiet for a while. "My apologies but we are not all bad…" his word mimicked Klaudette's, and another question flew to my head. "Your assistant, Klaudette, walked in broad daylight how is that?"

"A noble's assistant have two extra abilities then other vampires…"

"Oh."

"I take it that wasn't your real question so do you care to ask me the true one…?"

"Ummm, yeah, uhh, is it possible for a vampire to be half human?" I asked improvising my real question.

"That's not your real question…" he said, carefully avoiding answering my question.

"You don't know that…so can you answer it?"

"Why are you even asking that?" he asked, avoiding my question…again.

"Why won't you answer the question?"

"Because it's absurd; a force of nature!"

"Oh and a vampire isn't!?"

He laughed, "No, just like a human isn't…"

"Believe what you will but anything is possible in this world."

"True…but I have seen the whole world." I shook my head and laughed.

"Can you ask your real question?"

"That was my real question…"

"Very well…" he sighed and stood on the rail of the balcony, "Good night, Kelly," he laughed preparing to jump.

"Wait!" he smiled, turned around, and leaned down, "Yes?"

"Uhh, why you didn't kill me when you first saw me?"

"Why didn't you?" I stayed quiet and looked down, why didn't I?

"Hey…" he said softly lifting my head up from the chin, "I didn't kill you because when I saw you something in your eyes stopped me. Maybe it was the sadness embedded on those beautiful dark grey eyes of yours or maybe it was the uniqueness of your ways. That you would risk your life just to kill my kind…vampires. You would risk your life for something I or no one else was aware of…and I wanted to figure it out."

"And now that you have…you'll what? Kill me?"

He smiled, stood up, and crouched down ready to jump. He turned his head slightly, "Never, you, Kellandria Decaprio make my un-beating heart beat once again" he smiled and jumped. I looked down, but he was gone before I knew it. I sighed, how could it be even possible that I was befriending a…a _vampire_.

**_STEPHAN_**

I walked the boarder of Lincoln trying to get Kelly's scent off of me. But no matter who I hunted, drunks, rapist, murders, there scent would never stick and would never devour Kelly's amazing scent. I grunted in annoyance, why did I spent the whole night with her? _Because you love her, _m_y_ thoughts screamed at me, "NO!" I growled loudly. Loving Kelly was impossible…she was a slayer, a killer of my people. I went to protect her because she hid so many secrets in those dark, luring, beau- "NO!!!" I growled to myself. Never, I will never love Kellandria Decaprio.

I sighed; a scent hit my very acute senses…blood. But it wasn't normal blood, this blood was off it wasn't exactly human nor was it exactly vampire. But I knew that scent…even though I hadn't smelt it in centuries I still knew it. It was of a half breed: half vampire half human. It was the scent of my worst enemy.

"Hello Stephan…it's been quite awhile," her laugh floated in the air and captured us in a bubble of power. I radiated my power off of me before turning around. "Yes, it has been quite awhile…" I smiled taunting.

"You haven't changed…at all," she smiled her heeled boots clicking to the cemented floor. She lifted her sunglasses and rested them on the top of her head. She wore a red shirt, with a black mini corset right under her chest. She wore a great amount of leather with her jacket with multiple pockets holding multiple of weapons. Her leather jeans that seem to fit her like a second skin. And her leather belt that carried many silver daggers. Her boots reached her knee and clipped to the top…typically being her evil self. She wore leather fingerless gloves; like always she wore a thick necklace with a large crucifix, and I could see the bottle of holy water. She was the typical vampire slayer…the ones that you read about in old boring myths.

"Well it's bound to happen when someone does not age," I said, taking a step forward and walking in a circular motion rounding her in. She smiled and followed me in the same rounding motion, "I know the feeling…" she laughed. I stopped walking and stood there waiting to see her next move. She smirked, stopped walking, and turned around to face me. "Why are you here? Did France finally run out vampires for you?"

"Funny…very funny. But no, there are still a few there…but not a lot. Not like you care, you don't belong there anymore…" the end of her lips twitched up to a mocking smile.

"Funny, I could say the same for you," I laughed and her smile faded into a hard line. "You don't know anything about me, Stephan. I changed over the years; I'm not the same slayer I use to be…I'm stronger, meaner, and way more powerful!"

I clapped my hands in slow motion, "You almost had me; I thought you meant you were a better person…ha-ha but I see that will never happen."

"I will never be a better person…especially for _you_. But I do have a question: what is that smell on you…it seems so familiar," I froze, my smile falling into a hard line and my body tensed. "Ha-ha, nice seeing you Stephan and I hope the next time we meet my blade is attached to your heart…oh wait, what heart?" She laughed, the odd grey color in her eyes turning black and expanding almost hiding that odd shade of blue in her eyes. Then she was gone before I knew it.


End file.
